Trucidage Party
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: Vous allez dire que je suis ignoble. Je sais. Je vois des côtés de moi que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Alors, s'il vous plait, un peu de pitié, je veux juste le trucider quoi ...
1. Ma Noble Personne

__

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Une petite histoire, avec pour héros Miyako et Kaien. Il n'y a pas assez de fics sur eux, je trouve, moi qui les adore ! Cette fiction est un A-U, Miyako et Kaien y sont ici encore des adolescents, ou des jeunes adultes, à vous de choisir. Je ne considère pas spécialement Miyako comme OOC, après tout, on sait très peu pour elle. Le personnage de Senna ne m'appartient pas, on retrouve ce personnage dans Memories OF Nobody, je lui ai seulement donné un nom de famille. La mère de Miyako, son père, et Ryo, eux, m'appartiennent._

__

_J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Ma Noble Personne ( En Tee-Shirt Snoopy )**

Il y a des jours, vaudrait mieux rester couché. Ce jour-là, c'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis une lève-tôt et donc, ce samedi matin, comme tous les autres jours, je me suis levée.

Alors, tout d'abord, comment me présenter sans passer pour une nouvelle aux alcooliques anonymes et sans me la jouer grosse pétasse imbue d'elle-même ? Commençons par les informations neutres : je m'appelle Miyako Tsukiyo, ça fait maintenant un peu plus de dix-sept années qu'on m'a larguée sur cette terre polluée ( certains l'appellent planète bleue, pour moi, c'est plutôt la planète grise. Non, je ne suis pas la fille cachée de Nicolas Hulot, rembarquez vos carnets d'autographes et appareils photo, merci. ). Je ne suis ni droguée, ni alcoolique, ni fumeuse, ni schizophrène, ni suicidaire, ni dépressive. Enfin, pour le dernier ça dépend, on a tous nos jours avec et nos jours sans. Rassurés ?

Sinon, je suis de taille moyenne, de poids moyen, brune, cheveux longs, yeux bruns. Classique quoi.

Je vis avec ma mère, mes parents ayant divorcés il y a deux ans. Je vois mon père pendant une semaine pour chaque vacances scolaires, ce qui est bien suffisant. C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est surtout son espèce de pouffe qu'il a ramené d'un de ses voyage qui me saoule. C'est pas qu'elle soit méchante ou qu'elle me traite mal, mais c'est plutôt que … Ben ouais. Y'a pas d'autres mot. C'est plutôt qu'elle est conne et que je crois pas que ça pourra s'arranger un jour. Ma mère, elle, multiplie les aventures depuis son divorce. C'est bien simple, un jour, elle me présente son nouveau copain ( appelons-le David ). La semaine d'après, je lui demande si David va bien, et elle me répond qu'elle ne sait pas, mais que Ryo, avec qui elle sort depuis la veille, va bien ( Ryo est bien son petit ami actuel. Ca va faire trois mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Record ! ). Mais le pire je crois, avec ma génitrice, c'est qu'elle a une tranche d'âge très large pour choisir ses copains. C'est la raison pour laquelle seuls certains amis mecs sont autorisés à pénétrer dans la baraque en présence de ma mère. Mais enfin, à part les petits copains de mes meilleures amies, j'ai pas vraiment d'autres amis mecs.

Ah ! Mes amies ! Si elles n'étaient pas là, je ne sais pas comment je survivrais. Elles sont ma dose d'héroïne ( dixit un vampire très connu. La première fois que j'ai vu ça, j'ai explosé de rire dans l'endroit où je lisais, à savoir, dans le train. J'ai pas eu l'air con. Mais perso, on me dit ça, je fous mot poing dans la gueule de mon interlocuteur. Franchement, quoi. ). Donc, mes amies s'élèvent au nombre de trois filles absolument géniales ( et tarées ). D'ailleurs, elles sont le seul truc bien au lycée, avec les profs absents et les jours de grève. Mais pour que vous compreniez en profondeur mon raisonnement, je me dois de les présenter :

- Rangiku Matsumoto : taille moyenne, poids moyen ( poitrine énorme ), rousse ( pardon Ran, blond vénitien ). Cette nana est tôt simplement tarée, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. C'est à un niveau hallucinant. Sinon, elle sort avec une espèce de tête de renard d'un an son aîné, et nommé Gin Ichimaru. Il est étudiant en droit. Il est space à première vue, mais il est plutôt sympa en fait.

- Senna Aki : pas très grande, mince, cheveux violets, yeux oranges ( non, non, vous avez bien lu, c'est pas moi qui ait fumé avant ). Cette fille est à la fois tarée quand elle le veut, puis sérieuse juste après, ce qui nous évite bien des emme … ennuis parfois. Elle aussi ne connaît pas les joies du célibat puisque mademoiselle sort avec le même mec depuis la quatrième. C'est un ami d'enfance, et il est aussi dans ma classe. Il s'appelle Shuhei Hisagi.

- Rukia Kuchiki : naine ( pardon, taille restreinte plutôt. Heureusement qu'elle ne lit pas ça ), très mince, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus lavande. Cette fille est un poil décalé, ce qui s'explique quand on connaît ses origines : la noble famille Kuchiki. Son caractère est proche de celui de Senna quand cette dernière est assez sérieuse. Ben oui, elle a peur de faire honte à son frérot chéri. Et enfin, elle est célibataire, tout comme moi ( hallelujah ), et cela depuis toujours il me semble.

Donc voilà les raisons pour lesquelles je ne me suis pas encore tirée une balle avec le revolver en plastique de mon petit cousin ( cinq ans pour l'info ). Sinon, toujours concernant mes amies, Ran est dans ma classe, Senna et Rukia sont toutes les deux dans une autre. Pauvre de nous.

J'ai tout à l'heure brièvement évoqué ma mère et ses 101 copains ainsi que mon père et sa pouffe. Voici un peu plus de renseignement.

Ma mère est encore jeune, m'ayant eu à vingt et un ans ( et vingt et un + dix-sept, mon âge, ça fait trente-huit ans. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en mon raisonnement, je suis en S ). Je me dois d'être honnête envers ma génitrice : c'est une belle femme, et je ne comprend toujours pas comment elle a pu mettre au monde un crapaud comme moi. Étant belle donc, c'est normal qu'elle se trouve autant de copains. Concernant notre vie à toutes les deux, nous vivons dans une superbe maison de Schtroumpfs, en ville, en compagnie de deux minous ( et les puces qui vont avec ). Mon père lui …que dire. Si vous êtes branchés manga, faites un mélange des caractères des personnages suivants : Cross Marian ( -Man, de Katsura Hoshino ), Spirit Albarn ( Soul Eater, de Atsushi Ohkubo ) et Roy Mustang ( Full Metal Alchemist, de Hiromu Arakawa ). Vous voyez le genre, plus dragueur, tu meures. Je suis tombée sur une belle paire de géniteurs n'est-ce pas ? Y'a des fois, je me demande si je n'ai pas été échangée à la maternité. Ce serait presque rassurant.

Bon, maintenant que je vous ai bien saoule à vous raconté ma vie, je vais peut-être vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé en ce samedi matin maudit. Je propose avant cela une minute de silence en hommage à moi-même en ce jour de détresse. Le pire, c'est que c'est possible que cela vous fasse rire. Mais s'il vous plait, pensez à moi, mettez-vous à ma place. Vous trouverez bien moins drôle, je vous jure.

On était donc samedi matin, il était onze heures du matin ( l'aube, selon Rangiku ). Le ciel était bleu, le Soleil brillait, les oiseaux faisaient cui-cui … J'étais déjà levé depuis un bon moment, douchée, habillée ( d'une tenue de fête, un pantalon de yoga et un tee-shirt Snoopy ). J'imitais parfaitement une moule accrochée à son rocher, refusant de délaisser ne serait-ce que quelques secondes mon canapé. Après tout, je n'avais rien de spécial à faire, Ran était chez sa cousine, Orihime Inoue, Senna et Rukia étaient elles à une répétition de leur spectacle de danse, et elles ne finissaient qu'à dix-huit heures. J'avais le temps, donc. Je regardais des clips bien tranquillement, bien innocemment, décidée à ne pas bouger avant quelques siècles.

Alors que je chantais comme une tarée un mix des High And Mighty Color, ma mère débarqua dans le salon, l'aspirateur ( enfin le manche de l'aspirateur ) dans les mains, et s'adressa à ma noble personne en tee-shirt Snoopy :

- Miya chérie ?

Ceci est adressé à vous, qui me lisez : si votre mère débarque comme une fleur, un grand sourire aux lèvres et vous appelle par un surnom sensé être affectif pour vous détendre, ne faites pas comme moi : fuyez.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Réussis-je à formuler entre deux paroles de 'Goodbye'.

- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je suis sûre que tu vas être contente !

Bizarrement, j'en suis pas si sûre moi. Ça s'annonce mal, aie. Parce que ma mère me dit exactement ça lorsqu'elle me présente une conquête qu'elle sait que je ne vais pas aimer.

- T'as un nouveau copain ? Demandais-je en avalant une poignée de céréales.

- Non. Le cousin de Ryo a été transféré dans une université de la ville !

- Et ? Fis-je en craignant le pire.

- Et il va venir s'installer à la maison pour qu'il n'ai pas besoin de payer de studio ! C'est formidable ma chérie, n'est-ce pas ?

Nooon ! Paaas çaaa ! Pooouuurquoooiii moooiii ! Minute ! Pourquoi il va pas vivre chez Ryo ?

- Ryo part en stage pendant six mois au Kenya. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas l'accueillir chez lui.

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Flippant. Mais sérieusement, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? C'est vrai quoi, j'aurai été une abominable garce, cancre, voleuse et tout je comprendrais, mais je ne suis rien de tout ça ! Je suis sérieuse ( enfin je suis sérieuse par rapport à Ran, sinon … ), je ne copie jamais en cours ( en même temps, je suis à côté d'une blonde … non, ne partez pas chères blondes, je n'ai rien contre vous ! ).

Bon, maintenant, vous allez me dire que je juge ce mec et sa nouvelle cohabitation avec moi sans le connaître, mais franchement, un mec qui s'incruste chez des gens qui ne le connaissent ni d'Ève ni d'Adam ( sous proposition de ma génitrice, je l'accorde ) ne peut être que con. That's obligatoire.

- C'est quoi cette connerie ? Marmonnais-je.

- Bêtise, Miya-chan, pas connerie. Et c'est la vérité. C'est génial, n'est-ce pas ? Nous qui étions toutes seules sans présence masculine depuis si longtemps !

Dis que tu te fais chier avec moi aussi. Et puis si tu voulais tant une présence masculine, t'avais qu'à pas divorcer, nah.

- Il devrait bientôt arriver d'ailleurs ! Renchérit une voix bien trop lumineuse et sucrée pour moi.

Kwaaa … ?

Elle se fout de ma gueule la génitrice. Je suis une personne très calme habituellement, mais là, je sens que je vais exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Comme dit le voisin d'en face ( qui est prof de yoga ), on se calme, on inspire, on pense à des choses agréables …

Hum, je sens que ça va déjà mieux …

_Toc Toc Toc_

Argh ! Ca repart !

- Non mais c'est quoi cette connerie ! Je suis pas d'accord moi ! Je veux pas de ce p'tit con, de ce blanc-bec, ce … chez moi ! Et pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant d'abord ?

- Parce que je savais que tu aurais cette réaction, ma chérie. Et je n'avais pas envie de me manger de la soupe à la grimace pendant un mois.

Et elle est partie ouvrir, me laissant seule, paumée dans le salon, larguée devant Ichirin No Hana qui passait à la télé. Minute, elle a bien dit un mois la mother ? Ca fait un mois qu'elle est au courant ?

Je finis par entendre quelques éclats de voix dans la cuisine, quelques rires, mais je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Mes jambes étaient complètement paralysées, elles ne m'obéissaient plus. Pourtant j'avais bien envie d'aller chercher une corde et de me pendre à la tringle des rideaux … j'avais pas dit plus haut que je n'étais pas suicidaire ? Shame on me.

Et d'un seul coup, se passa la scène des films américains. Là où l'héroïne voit son bourreau s'approcher d'elle au ralenti, avec une musique angoissante en fond.

Sauf que là, c'était pas un film, on était au Japon et pas en Amérique, et que ma mâchoire a failli se décrocher quand l'autre du gland de cousin de Ryo est entré dans le salon.

Bon, je vous vois venir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est bien foutu et que j'ai légèrement buggé en le voyant que je vais subitement change de comportement. Non, non, non. C'est toujours un con, même si c'est un con bien foutu. Et mes réactions étaient juste dues aux hormones d'une adolescente, qu'on ne pas malheureusement pas contrôler. Que c'est dur d'être moi.

- Salut ! Me fit l'imbécile heureux. Je suis Kaien Shiba, enchanté !

Et il passa sa main sur ma tête.

Sur la tête de ma noble personne.

Ma noble personne en tee-shirt Snoopy.

… En tee-shirt Snoopy ?

Je repoussa sa main d'un coup sec.

- Miyako. De un, tu me touches pas, on n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble. Et de deux, je suis loin, très loin d'être enchanté.

Et je parti dans ma chambre, à la fois parce que je faisait la gueule et parce que je voulais me changer, essayant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

oOo

- Grr ! Fis-je, en parfaite imitation du tyrannosaure. Je peux déjà pas le voir ce p'tit con, ce blanc-bec, ce du gland, cet imbécile heureux, ce …

J'arrêtais de me plaindre à mon chat lorsque j'entendis des coups frappés à ma porte.

- Qui c'est ? Grognais-je.

- Le p'tit con, l'imbécile heureux, le blanc-bec … j'en oublies ?

- Ouais, t'as oublié du gland. Maintenant, vires.

- Ta mère m'a dit de visiter toutes les pièces de la maison. C'est la seule qu'il me reste.

- Ma chambre ne fait pas parti de la visite, elle est dans un couloir spatio-temporel différent du reste de la maison. Dégages.

- Ma chérie ! Gronda la chère mother. Laisses donc entrer Kaien !

Mais elle va pas me foutre la paix oui ! Désolée maman, d'habitude je t'adore, mais aujourd'hui, c'est comme qui dirait …non.

La porte d'ouvrit, et l'aut' ( pense-bête : chercher de nouveaux surnoms ) entra dans la chambre avec ma mère. Un petit sifflement sortit de la bouche du crétinus ( la déléguée de la classe déteint sur moi ! ).

- Sympa, ta chambre. C'est joli.

Ouais je sais, je suis une artiste. Ça doit être de voir toute cette splendeur quand on y est pas habitué.

Pour info : c'est moi qui est fait le papier peint de ma chambre : on en a acheté du tout blanc, et j'ai dessiné dessus. Chaque mur et le plafond représente un continent.

- C'est toi qui l'a fait, Miyako ?

Non, c'est le pape, du gland. Si t'avais déjà vu dessiner ma mère, tu poserais pas cette question totalement débile. Et mon père est trop bien pour poser du papier peint et dessiner dessus.

- Ouais. Maintenant, c'est bon, tu as vu ma chambre, tu dégages.

- Miyako, sois plus polie avec notre invité voyons. Moi je vous laisse, je vais finir de préparer à manger ! Chantonna ma génitrice avant de repartir à ses fourneaux.

Et ben non, lui, il a pas dégagé. Il s'est approché de mon bureau à attraper une photo de Rangiku, Senna, Rukia et moi, prise par Shuhei pendant une heure de perm'.

- Ce sont tes amies ?

- Non, ce sont les pétasses du lycée, je fais semblant d'être amie avec elles. T'es con ou quoi ? Bien sûr que ce sont mes amies, espèce de couillon !

- Elle est jolie cette photo. Vous êtes mignonnes comme ça.

- Pervers.

- Je vois pas en quoi. N'importe qui dirait ça.

_- _Ouais c'est ça. Maintenant dégages, tu pollues mon espace.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans blague.

- Moi, je te trouves très drôle, Miyako-chan. Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait s'entendre.

C'est exactement à ce moment qu'un un miracle s'est produit. La batte de base-ball que m'a donné un ami et qui été rangée bien sagement sur le côté Amérique de ma chambre, est miraculeusement tombée, assommant à moitié Kaien Shiba. Je n'y été pour rien, mais j'aurais vraiment avoir eu cette idée. Je sens que cette batte va devenir le cauchemar de la limace mutante, hahaha.

La guerre avait débuté. Lui m'appréciait, moi pas. J'avais envie de le pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, sans savoir pourquoi. Je voulais qu'il dégage, et je suis prête à me faire voir comme une pétasse pour que lui aussi me déteste.

La Trucidage Party vient de commencer.

* * *

_Des gens ont-ils survécu à cette lecture, où j'ai fait mourir d'ennui tout le monde ?_


	2. Son Ignoble Personne

_Merci à toutes (je ne crois pas avoir eu de lecteur ...) pour vos encouragements et vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je suis désolée pour cet énorme retard, je n'ai pas d'excuse. Alors, si il me reste des lectrices, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :: Son Ignoble Personne ( Et Sa Brosse A Dents Bleue )**

Je n'y crois pas. Ca ne peut pas être possible. It is horrible, very horrible so I can't believe it.

Le blanc-bec a une brosse à dents bleue. Bleu ciel même. C'est affreux, c'est même que moi aussi j'ai une brosse à dent bleue. Bleu ciel. De la même marque, le même modèle, la même couleur. Tout.

Argh !

Mon avenir est fichu, tout ça à cause d'une malheureuse brosse à dent.

Bon je dois me reprendre. Je vais mettre une étiquette sur la mienne pour pas qu'on les confondre. Imaginez que je me trompe et que je prenne celle de la limace mutante par mégarde ? Ou alors que lui prenne la mienne et qu'après je la reprenne ? Ce serait comme un baiser par transposition. Beurk beurk beurk.

Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui, je me suis changée. Pas de tee-shirt Snoopy, Betty Boop, Caliméro ou autres. Slim blanc, chemisier chocolat. J'ai la classe.

Je dois bien avouer que dès le repas passé, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir. Mais ma génitrice ne fut pas d'accord, et me demanda de débarrasser la table. Le blanc-bec offrit ses services et m'aida. Ca a fini en essai de décapitation à la petite cuillère.

Je commence à me poser beaucoup de questions sur comment ma vie quotidienne va changer. Comme par exemple partager ma salle de bain avec un apollon, non pardon, un phacochère. Comme par exemple qu'il m'amène au lycée au lieu de me taper le chemin à pied. Comme quoi je vais devoir cuisiner pour lui quand ma mère travaillera tard le soir … Ah non pas ça ! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir.

J'en ai déjà marre. De tout. De ma nouvelle vie qui vient de commencer il y a exactement trois heures quarante-deux minutes et quinze secondes. De lui. J'ai envie de voir Ran comploter et rire comme une tarée. J'ai envie de voir Senna traînant Shuhei derrière elle. J'ai envie de voir Rukia rouler des yeux à la scène. Beuh.

Et finalement le reste de l'après-midi s'est plutôt bien passé. Tout simplement parce que l'autre blanc-bec est parti, il est allé à la bibliothèque chercher je sais plus trop quoi, et d'ailleurs je m'en fous. Si il pouvait s'assommer avec ses bouquins au fait, ça m'arrangerait. La soirée … je ne préfère même pas en parler. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie de savoir. Pas du tout même. Sachez juste que ça a été le samedi soir le plus pourri de ma vie. Parce que … parce que … C'est si dûr. Parce que j'ai dû partager mon canapé avec Kaien. Argh. Je ne pourrais plus jamais voir ce canapé comme avant. Jamais plus je ne pourrais m'y asseoir sans repenser à ce moment tout simplement affreux. Ah, et au fait, avant que vous ne me demandez, oui, j'ai bien essayé de lui faire bouffer la télécommande, et j'ai aussi essayé de l'étouffer avec des coussins. Malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, je retenterais ma chance des millions de fois si il le faut vraiment ! Je suis prête à tout pour parvenir à mes fins, cette fois !

oOo

C'est avec une ô grande joie que le dimanche midi vint enfin, avec des heures de supplices et seulement deux tentatives de trucidage de nouveau squatteur ce matin. Je suppose que ces tentatives seront dans le futur plus présentes, ma génitrice ne laissant que très peut l'autre crétin pour l'instant ( pauvre chou, si jamais il se perdait dans notre maison schtroumpfique ). Ça me fait penser, ce serait malheureux qu'il n'y ai plus, par la plus grande des coïncidence, d'eau chaude pendant qu'il se douche. Oui, je sais, je suis machiavélique. Mais je l'assume.

Enfin bref. Je suis hors de ma baraque. Loin de l'autre blanc bec. Loin de Kaien Shiba. Rien que son nom sonne très moche pour moi. C'est dire s'il est con. Je le hais.

Rukia, Senna et Shuhei étaient déjà installés sous le grand cerisier du parc. Peut-être que d'autres personnes se joindront à nous plus tard, dans la journée, c'est à voir.

- Alooors ? Hurla Senna en me sautant dessus.

- Il est comment ? Me demanda Rukia, bien plus calmement.

Je soupira, genre que j'étais en grand désespoir, et m'assit contre le tronc du cerisier. Hisagi ne m'avait rien demandé mais son regard était assez insistant.

- Disons que sa connerie est égale à sa beauté. Et il est très, très con.

Petit moment de la silence de la part de mes trois amis. Si Ran avait été là, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait dit que c'est un signe. Un signe de quoi, j'en sais rien, mais un signe quand même. Espèce de tarée.

- Que est son nom, au fait ? Demanda soudainement Rukia.

Ouais, bon. J'ai effectivement oublié ce détail dans mon message d'urgence d'hier soir. Si ça se trouve, un d'eux le connaît. Et dans ce cas là, je suis réellement dans une sacrée merde. Mais au fond, ça m'étonnerait. Il vient pas d'ici.

- Kaien. Kaien Shiba, maugréai-je.

- Ca ne me dit rien, fit Senna.

Hisagi me fit un signe de tête, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne le connaissait pas lui non plus.

- Ah oui, les Shiba ! S'exclama Rukia.

Oh. My. God.

- C'est une grande famille d'artificiers. J'ai plusieurs fois entendu parler d'eux, mais je ne les ai jamais rencontrés en personne. Je crois que mon grand frère ne les porte pas vraiment dans son cœur …

Sauvée. Merci Byakuya Kuchiki d'être si désagréable …

- Attends, t'as bien dit Kaien Shiba ? S'écria d'un seul coup Senna.

Ne me dites pas que …

- Parce qu'en fait, à bien y réfléchir, ça me dit quelque chose … Mais je ne sais plus d'où ça vient ..!

Franchement, Senna, je t'adore. Mais là, j'ai envie de t'étrangler.

- Tu as dû confondre, fis-je avec un sourire forcé.

- Mouais … Attend, je vais vérifier.

Et là voilà partie, virevoltant, en tapant frénétiquement sur les touches de son portable. Shuhei, Rukia et moi soupirâmes ( je parle bien hein ? ). Senna a tellement d'énergie que c'est crevant rien que de la regarder. Je me tourna ensuite vers le seul garçon présent, dans l'espoir qu'il aille empêcher sa copine de faire un truc mal. Ma pour moi s'entend, bien entendu.

- Tu te rends compte qu'elle va peut-être vérifier si c'est pas un mec avec qui elle est sortie ?

- Ca va faire cinq ans que je sors avec Senna. Je lui fait confiance.

Pas faux. Surtout que c'est pas du tout le genre de Senna de tromper son chéri d'amûûûr ( non, elle ne l'appelle pas comme ça, mais j'aime bien me foutre de la gueule des gens ). Mais quand même, pour le coup, je m'en passerais bien, de sa confiance à toute épreuve.

- Je sais qui c'est ! Hurla Senna en revenant vers nous.

- C'est qui alors ? S'enquit Rukia, à ma place.

- Ben, je vous ai déjà parler de mon meilleur ami, Ichigo Kurosaki. Kaien Shiba est son cousin. Il m'a dit qu'il était un peu chiant mais très gentil, qu'il n'était pas con du tout. C'est marrant, vous n'avez pas du tout le même regard sur Kaien …

Ouais, c'est surtout parce que c'est moi qui ait décidé que Kaien était con. Mais je ne suis pas obligée de le dire, non ?

- Et, tu devais pas nous le présenter, cet Ichigo ? Fis-je, pour changer de sujet.

- Si, mais à chaque fois qu'il vient ici vous n'êtes pas là. Shuhei et Rangiku l'ont déjà rencontré, eux. Mais du coup il va venir le week-end prochain, pour voir Kaien. Il va arriver vendredi soir. Je compte sur vous hein ?

- Tu me compte, oui, répondis-je. Depuis le temps que tu nous parles de lui, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

- Moi je ne serais pas là vendredi soir, soupira Rukia. Je dois accompagner mon frère chez le traiteur, pour le prochain repas de famille.

- Et ben tu boufferas bien mais tu verras pas Ichi. Dommage la naine, railla Senna.

Et un regard froid et meurtrier by Kuchiki, un. J'aimerais apprendre à faire ça, un jour, mais je crois que c'est un secret de famille très bien gardé. Dommage. Ca m'aurait bien servi de pouvoir tuer des gens rien qu'avec le regard, surtout en ce moment …

oOo

- Miyako !

Mon corps tout entier se raidit à l'entente de mon prénom. Enfin, non pas vraiment, c'est pas mon prénom qui m'a fait faire cette réaction, c'est plutôt la voix qui a prononcé mon prénom qui m'a fait avoir un frisson d'horreur. Je tourna la tête vers l'origine de l'appel, et mes pires craintes se confirmèrent. Kaien Shiba, du gland en puissance, avait été réquisitionné pour venir me chercher. Je regarda bien à droite et à gauche, puis derrière moi, avant de monter dans la bagnole. Non mais oh, si jamais on me voyait avec un nul comme lui …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? L'agréssai-je en mettant ma ceinture.

- Ta mère m'a dit d'aller te chercher, que ça t'éviterais d'attendre une demi-heure le prochain bus. T'es pas contente ?

- Oh, là, tu vois, je suis au comble de la béatitude. Dépêche-toi de démarrer, plus vite on serra arrivés plus vite je pourrais m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour ne pas te voir.

Il ne répondit rien, semblant presque blessé par ma remarque. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que je m'en fous, c'est bien fait pour lui, nah. Ca lui apprendra à … à … à être con. Je soupira. La journée s'était plutôt bien passée, j'étais bien avec mes amis, et là, la réalité venait de me frapper en pleine face, comme un coussin qu'on aurait pas réussi à éviter lors d'une bataille de polochon pendant une soirée pyjama.

Putain, j'adore mes comparaisons.

- Ca c'est bien passé ? Demanda d'un seul coup la limace mutante. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- De un, ça ne te regarde pas, et de deux, bien meilleure que si je l'avais passée en ta compagnie, je dois dire.

Il soupira profondément, et reprit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me déteste autant ? Je ne crois pas m'être mal comporté avec toi, surtout que tu ne m'as même pas donné la chance de me présenter comme il faut. J'aimerais bien être ami avec toi tu sais.

Je ne répondis rien, je n'avais pas envie. Il comprendrais rien à mes raisons de toute façon, son cerveau de phacochère n'est pas assez développé pour ça. Lui expliquer serait donc une perte de temps inutile. On arriva finalement à la maison, et je descendit de la voiture en quatrième vitesse, me précipitant vers la porte d'entrée de ma chère maison. Qui était fermée à clé.

- Ta mère est partie, elle a était appelée à l'hôpital. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait revenir vers vingt-deux heures. Elle fait dire aussi de pas l'attendre pour manger, qu'on n'avait qu'à se préparer un truc.

Attends, si j'ai bien compris, je suis seule chez moi avec Kaien Shiba …

AU SECOURS !

oOo

J'écoutais attentivement les bruits dans la salle de bain. J'entendis parfaitement que le jean de la limace tombait au sol, puis qu'il enlevait son tee-shirt et son caleçon ( ou quoi que ce soit qu'il porte en sous-vêtement, j'irais pas vérifier, beurk ! ). J'entendis ensuite qu'il entrait dans la douche, et qu'il allumait l'eau. Parfait, c'était le bon moment.

Je couru dans la cuisine, attrapa rapidement la casserole dans laquelle j'avais prévu de faire cuire des pâtes. Et, avec un grand sourire j'alluma le robinet à pleine puissance, du côté eau froide. Presque immédiatement, un petit cri se fit entendre en provenance de la salle de bain. Je jubila, et tourna le bouton vers le côté eau chaude. Un autre cri se fit entendre, pendant que je me marrais toute seule, casserole remplie à la main. Je la mi sur le gaz et repartit vers la salle de bain.

- Désolée ! M'exclamais-je avec une petite voix innocente et adorable. Je remplissais la casserole pour faire cuire les pâtes et j'avais oublié que tu étais sous la douche ! Je m'excuse, vraiment !

- C'est … c'est pas grave.

Et je recommença à rire doucement, dans ma barbe comme on dit ( soit dit en passant, cette expression est nulle. Ca fait genre que les filles ne peut pas faire quelque chose doucement, puisque la plupart du temps, elles n'ont pas de barbe). La porte de la salle bain s'ouvrit alors et le crétinus en sortit. Il se fout de ma gueule d'ailleurs, ce con.

Torse nu, en train de se sécher les cheveux. Avec des gouttes partout sur son torse. Il se fout de ma gueule ce connard !

- Désolé pour la tenue, me fit-il, gênée. J'ai oublié mes affaires et j'espérais que tu sois repartie dans la cuisine ou dans ta chambre.

Et sans plus de mot, il fila vers sa chambre. Je vous jure, je vais le faire payer pour m'avoir fait donner la couleur du survêt' de sport d'Hiyori et aussi pour avoir fait travailler mes hormones comme ça. C'est pas loyal, je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès, con comme il est ! Je le hais encore plus !

Enfin, maintenant, même si je m'en fous plus ou moins, je sais qu'il porte des caleçons en sous-vêtements.

Et aussi qu'il a une belle paire de fesses.

oOo

- Waw.

Je tourna la tête, brosse à dent et dentifrice en main, vers mon interlocuteur. A savoir une limace mutante avec une belle paire de fesses. Je le foudroya du regard.

- Pourquoi tu dis waw comme un con ?

- Ben t'as vu, on a la même brosse à dent, tous les deux. C'est rigolo.

Ben y'a que toi que ça fait rire, du gland. Pour moi, c'est plus une source de cauchemars qu'autre chose. Mais enfin, je ne répondit pas, me contentant de tartiner ma fameuse brosse à dent bleu ciel de dentifrice et de me la fourrer dans la bouche. Je commença à me brosser les dents d'un geste rageur. Du gland me regardait, ce qui me saoulait, pas étrangement. Il a jamais vu de fille se brosser les dents en étant énervée ou quoi ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il fini par arrêter de regarder mon magnifique brossage de dents pour se brosser les siennes. Je sourit en m'arrêtant et cracha de manière peu féminine dans mon évier, tout en lançant un coup d'œil à l'imbécile heureux, qui, comme un con, souriait. Encore plus énervée, je me rinça la bouche et partit dans ma chambre, claquant la porte bien fort au passage.

Je regarda mon portable. J'avais un message de Ran. 'Senna m'a tout raconté, apporte-moi tous les détails croustillants, je ne te lâcherais pas avant de tout savoir, ma petite Miya ! ;P. Je soupira. Y'avais franchement rien à dire sur du gland mais au moins ça nous occupera en cours de physique-chimie …

J'entendis un 'Bonne nuit Miyako !' provenant d'en bas et l'envie de répondre 'Fais de mauvais rêves !' fût très tentante, mais m'abstint. Oui, parfois, il m'arrive d'être responsable et réfléchie. Et donc je ne répondit rien.

Il était vingt-et-une heure cinquante-huit. Habituellement, je ne suis jamais couchée à cette heure-ci, mais je vais faire comme qui dirait une exception. J'ai aucune envie de descendre et de voir la tête de plouc de l'autre. Je me glissa dans mon lit et lut un peu, puis j'éteignis la lumière.

J'ai mal dormi cette nuit-là. J'ai rêvé de choses étranges : un mélange de phacochère, de limace, avec des battes de base-ball, des tee-shirt Snoopy et des brosses à dents bleu ciel qui traînaient.

Et de caleçons noirs.

* * *

_Plus j'écris, plus je me dis que cette fic est vraiment un gros n'importe quoi. Si vous êtes encore en vie, laissez une petite review ! ~_


End file.
